Starfire
Starfire is a character from DC Comics. She is a founding member of the Teen Titans. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kale vs Starfire (Dragon Ball vs DC) (In Progress) * Android 18 VS Starfire (Abandoned) * Blaze VS Starfire * Starfire VS Gwen Tennyson (Abandoned) * Starfire vs. Miss Marvel (Completed) * Super skrull vs Starfire * Starfire VS Supergirl * Vegeta vs Starfire (By Paladinporter) * Starfire vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Teen Titans Battle Royale (Completed) With the Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs Next Avengers * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) * Teen Titans Go vs Teen Titans (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Flame Princess (Adventure Time) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Princess Looma *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Sheeva *Star Butterfly (Star vs the Force of Evil) History Koriand'r, "Kori" for short, was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran, whose people are an emotional warrior race who see feelings and sensations as the force that drives their very livelihood and strengthens their abilities. While she was to succeed her mother Luadn'r as queen, her jaded older sister Komand'r (later known as Blackfire), sold her off to a Gordanian slave ship known as the Starfire. Koriand'r ended up on Earth when she broke free of her bonds and caused the Gordanian ship to crash near Jump City where she meets a group of teenage heroes that she initially refused help from them before she accepts it and formed the Teen Titans with them. Death Battle Info While cheerful and naïve to the point of appearing an airhead, combined with her lack of understanding of Earthen cultures and terms as seen her speaking Earth English without contractions and misuse of idioms and phrases, Starfire can be forceful and hot-tempered if pushed too far or her friends are in trouble to the point of attacking someone who wrongs her or her friends with extreme prejudice. As a Tamaranean, well trained in high-levels of Tamaranean martial arts and well versed in some weaponry like a short bow, Starfire has superhuman strength that is triggered by boundless confidence. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground and can lift extremely heavyweights. Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. Starfire also can fly at speeds reaching to the speed of light and survive in the vacuum of space. After being smashed into a car, she demonstrated accelerated healing by simply cracking her neck to rid the pain in her back. Though not agile as Dick Grayson, she has shown incredible superhuman agility, seen doing backflips and aerial maneuvers, as well as running up a vertical building. Starfire can project bright green-colored ultraviolet energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. She mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, called "star bolts." Feats * Founding member of the Teen Titans, becoming acting team leader and caretaker to the next generation of members after Nightwing left the group. Flaws * Causes massive damage while losing her temper. * Fear turned hatred of clowns. * A tendency to misunderstand Earth's culture. * Only able to communicate with anyone who doesn't understand her native tongue and vice versa after oral contact, meaning in the form of a kiss. Gallery Starfire in Teen Titans.jpg|''Starfire as she appears in Teen Titans'' Starfire_(TTG).png|''Starfire as she appears in Teen Titans Go!'' Justice League vs. Teen Titans (Starfire).png|Starfire as she appears in Justice League vs. Teen Titans! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Archers Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Martial Artist Category:Princess Category:Royal Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warner Bros. Characters